Windows NT 5.0 Beta 2
The startup is familiar to the THX Deep Note. The shutdown could be Windows NT beta 1. Scare Factor Startup - High. The first half of the startup is loud, in a similar way to the THX Deep Note. However, many might like the melody of the second half. Shutdown - Minimal. Category:Computer Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that could make Eevee sick Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Windows Logos Category:Alex Piela's Favorite Logos Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that make Serena's Eevee scream Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:Logos that scare Myx VJs Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Ruby Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tornado Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Thunderstorm Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Serena's Sylveon Category:Logos that scare Bob the CBC Category:Logos that scare Larry the YTV Category:Logos that scare Junior Global TV Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato frustrated Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber jealous Category:Logos that makes Junior Asparagus mad Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior yell Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato annoyed Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber determined Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob the Tomato Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry the Cucumber Category:Evil logos defeated by Huckle Cat Category:Logos that don't scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that don't scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Computer Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Computer Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Stop being idiots! Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Petunia Rhubarb Category:Suspended Ranked Logos Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that gets kicked out of Logo Hotel Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you throw your laptop at Bendy's hole and then Bendy converts your laptop into ink, and then you cry at 3AM and then FNAF Jumpscares you Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:W Category:I Category:N Category:D Category:O Category:S Category:T Category:R Category:K Category:A Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Logos that scare the wiggles Category:Logos that scare henry the octopus Category:Logos that give you a headache Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:I want ice cream Category:Stop... Category:Greek Letters